happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 39: Bonnie's Grudge
Soon after the sound of Christina and the giant machine hitting the ground as heard, Mumble and the rest turned to The Manager, who was now out of the machine since it was no longer there. "Look what you've done!" Mumble shouted, causing The Manager to laugh. "Do you think I really care about you lot? Or how I used Christina only for her to die? NO! It's time to show you the joy of creation." The Manager raised his hands, causing all of the animatronics to reboot. Unfortunately, the original ones were no where to be seen, leaving just the withered and the toy animatronics. Gloria had to fight Toy Freddy. Norma Jean had to fight Withered Freddy. Seymour had to fight Withered Foxy. Memphis had to fight Springtrap. In turn, the Amigos had to face Mangle, Toy Bonnie, Withered Chica, Toy Chica and Golden Freddy. With 4 amigos (since Rinaldo wasn't here) vs 5 animatronics, it looked to be a loosing streak for the Amigos. "Oh great, now without Rinaldo, we're all gonna die!" Ramon said, only to be tapped on the shoulder. "Did some one call me?" Rinaldo asked. "Yes, we need you- wait, why are you here again?" "I decided to finally be on your side, since I see no trouble with being with Mumble anymore." "That's great, now lets fight these things." As the fights went on, The Manager was cheering for the animatronics, where as Erik, who happened to be right next to The Manager, was cheering for his friends and family. "Wait, aren't you gonna hurt me?" Erik asked as he realised who he was near." "As long as you have no use for me, no." The Manager said, before they both got back to cheering. Soon, Gloria managed to take out a vital wire, causing Toy Freddy to collapse, before Norma Jean easily took out the Withered Freddy. "Well, what's our score?" "0-2 for you guys." The Manager said as the Amigos already taken out two more. "Make that 0-4." Soon almost all of the characters had been destroyed. "Time to change one of them." The Manger said, fore changing the AI levels on withered Bonnie go up to 20, in which Mumble was fighting. "Let me kill you." "For the good of my family, no!" "Fine then, try to beat me whilst I sing." The Bonnie Song – Groundbreaking "Hello my friend Back so soon again? It seems to me that you like our company You play again And it's usually me To be the first disturbing being that you see Gloria, Norma Jean and the Amigos realised what was happening, and started running toward Mumble. They tore me apart They used me for parts They took away my face They took away my arm No It just isn't fair The chicken and the bear Even the fox didn't go through what I had to bare My replacement is blue It's got the latest tech too All I have is my guitar Let me play a song for you Somehow, Withered Bonnie knew how to play guitar with only one arm whilst fighting someone. Whilst this was happening, Seymour knew what was happening and started to run. All of a sudden, Gloria, Norma Jean, and the Amigos were blocked by a wall of ice, whilst Seymour found a cavern. Now with red glowing eyes I'll be your demise As my endoskeleton decides "What are you doing to Mumble?" Erik asked, now worried. My name's Bonnie I'm the big purple bunny I play guitar in a band Don't you forget who I am "You've seen death, right?" The Manager asked, causing Erik to run to his father, but unfortunately, he too was blocked by a wall. My replacement is blue It's got the latest tech too It's shiny and brand new Mumble had hit one of the vital wires, causing Withered Bonnie to glitch out, until Mumble hit it again, leaving the robot back to normal. Now with red glowing eyes I'll be your demise As my endoskeleton decides Memphis, who was closest to Mumble made Springtrap glitch out so that he could run after Mumble. You tore me apart You used me for parts You took away my face You took away my arm The Manger realised what Memphis was doing and ran nearer to stop him. But this time Memphis sped up so he missed all of the walls of ice. No It just isn't fair The chicken and the bear Even the fox didn't go through what I had to bare Bonnie pushed Mumble so he fell to the ground, leaving Withered Bonnie to go for the final blow. "Son!" Memphis called out, as he was mere tens of meters away, Mumble saw what he was doing. "Dad no! Stay back! It's too-" Withered Bonnie silenced Mumble. My replacement is blue It's got the latest tech too All I have is my guitar Let me play a song for you" As Withered Bonnie swung his remaining arm at Mumble, Memphis pushed Mumble to the side, leaving Memphis in the way. "No!" Norma Jean screamed as the walls of ice came down. The Manager saw what happened and started to walk away with a deep smile. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions